


A Trip to Ripley's

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Community: sentinel_thurs, F/M, M/M, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Jim finds himself in a tough situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slight references to events in "Spare Parts" and "Warriors". No need to have seen them to understand this. Written for the Sentinel Thursday community to the prompt: belief/disbelief

Jim approached the stately mansion, noting the manicured lawn and immaculate flower beds, trying to remember why it looked familiar.  As he walked up the long driveway,  an odd tableau met his eye.  A woman was carving a pumpkin on the wrap-around porch.  _Oh yeah, it's almost Halloween_ , he thought.  Incongruously, she was wearing a stylish dress and pearls, with a starched white apron protecting her from the mess.  She placed the completed jack-o-lantern next to three others, then straightened up and faced Jim.  
  
His jaw dropped in disbelief.  Naomi Sandburg, her red hair dyed a medium brown and pulled back into a neat bun, greeted Jim with a cheerful wave.  "Jim, I'm so glad you're here.  Come on in." Dumbfounded, Jim followed her inside.  
  
"Jim, I think you might know Daniel Collins?"  At Jim's nod, she continued, "My fiancé."  
  
Jim then remembered why the place looked so familiar.  Collins was a former business partner of his father's, before William Ellison retired.  He currently had his fingers in many business dealings in Cascade, including becoming president of Cyclops Oil after Spalding and Yeager were arrested.  Still dazed, Jim shook Collins' hand. "Fiancé?"  
  
"Yes, it was love at first sight," Naomi trilled.  "We're putting together the final plans for the wedding and then we're going around the world on Dan's yacht for our honeymoon.  Isn't that wonderful?" Naomi tucked herself under Collins' arm, who was beaming with pride.  
  
"Well, I'm surprised, of course.  Blair never said a word."  
  
"Oh, we haven't told him yet.  That's why I invited you two out here.  I thought he'd be with you." Naomi looked out the window.  "Where is he?"  
  
"He was coming from Rainier.  He should be here soon."  Jim paused. "Why don't you and I wait for him outside?"  
  
Naomi gave Dan a kiss.  "Darling, why don't you check with Cook and see how lunch is coming along."  Then she hooked her arm in Jim's and walked to the driveway.  Jim spoke low and urgently.  
  
"Naomi, this is so sudden.  Are you sure about this?  Dan's pretty conservative."  
  
"Oh Jim.  The heart wants what the heart wants," she said coquettishly.  
  
"But he goes against everything you've talked about the whole time I've known you.  You've gone from searching for enlightenment to..." He looked down at her three-carat engagement ring.  "conspicuous consumption!"  
  
Naomi gave a dismissive arm wave. "Jim, you can achieve enlightenment whether you're rich or poor. I'll just meditate on a more comfortable cushion, that's all."  
  
Jim was going to say more, but just then Blair pulled up.  He got out and looked at them both.  "Mom, is that you?  What did you do to your hair? What are you wearing? What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Oh, sweetie, you look wonderful!  And always so many questions.  Come inside and I'll explain everything."  
  
Blair shot Jim a questioning look.  All Jim could do was shrug. Feeling like a coward, he trailed behind mother and son, not wanting to be there for the explanation.  Or the reaction.  It didn't take long and Jim didn't need sentinel senses to hear Blair yelling.  
  
"You're _what_? Are you out of your mind?  I can't believe you!  You practically called me a jack-booted thug because I work with Jim, but you're marrying this capitalist pig who's raping the land?"  
  
Jim winced at the tirade, slipping in behind Blair as he finished up.  "Look at you," Blair said scornfully as Dan looked on in shock. "You look like a fucking Stepford Wife."  Then he whirled to face Jim.  
  
"And you! You approve of this?"  
  
Jim was stunned.  It had always been a safe bet to support Naomi.  "Well, she said she's in love," he said weakly.  "The heart wants what the heart wants?" He hoped a little humor might diffuse things.  Wrong choice.  
  
"I can't believe you, man.  I thought you knew me and my ethics.  Naomi can be as flaky as she wants, but if you take her side against me, then we're through.  You'd better think long and hard about what _your_ heart wants, Jim."  Blair stormed off toward his car. "And you can sleep on the couch tonight while you think about it."  
  
Jim watched Blair leave, feeling totally blind-sided. Never had a situation gone to shit so badly, so quickly.  
  
"Oh don't worry about Blair," Naomi said, as she walked up behind Jim. "It's a shock, but he'll come around.  He always understands me eventually," she said breezily.  "Here. Take a pumpkin for Samhain!"  He looked at her like she was crazy and headed for the truck.  
  
"Don't worry, Jim, we'll send you an invitation," he heard her call as he peeled out of the driveway, hoping the best relationship he'd ever had wasn't irrevocably broken.  
  
Jim woke with a start, buzzing with adrenaline. He was in bed with his favorite blanket, Blair, laying across his chest.  Blair mumbled "wha'" and Jim slowed his breathing down while he oriented.  Nighttime, around 2 a.m.  Darker than usual, with the moon obscured by clouds. Naomi sleeping peacefully in the spare room below them. He and Blair warm and entwined.  Nothing out of place. What caused the nightmare?  
  
Blair roused a little more.  "Everything okay, Jim?  Having trouble sleeping?"  
  
And then Jim recognized the trigger--residual odors from dinner. He closed his eyes, breathing a small sigh of relief and tightening his embrace around Blair.  "Just a little heartburn, babe.  I think  those pumpkin curry latkes Naomi made didn't agree with me."  He kissed Blair long and deeply, communicating all the love he could put into it.  "Maybe tonight we could have a salad."  
  
Blair chuckled, a little breathless from their kiss.  "I can't believe you'd turn down fried food, but I love it." He adjusted himself a little more comfortably and reached up for another soulful kiss.  "And I love you. Maybe, since we're awake," he said, stroking his hand up and down Jim's chest, "I can do something to take your mind off your indigestion."  
  
Jim looked at Blair in mock disbelief. "With Naomi downstairs?"  
  
Blair waggled his eyebrows.  "Well, we'll just have to be quiet.  Besides, you know how liberal she is.  She wouldn't mind."  
  
Jim thought about his dream for a moment and then dismissed it.  He had more important things to focus on.

**Author's Note:**

> The title refers to the American franchise "Ripley's Believe It or Not", which deals with bizarre events normal people might find hard to believe.


End file.
